That's What Friends Are For
by featherless-wings
Summary: Micky and Peter share a memorable night with the beautiful Roxanne before being left alone to have some fun of their own. I don't own the Monkees and this probably never happened.


It started with one of Peter's parties.

Roxanne had caught the attention of both Micky and Peter. She was about 5ft 3 and slim with curves in all the right places. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that flicked out slightly at the bottom, and a thick fringe that shaped her face. Green eyes and luscious red lips, she talked and flirted with both Peter and Micky all night long.

Roxanne was 23 years old - a year older than Micky, and two years younger than Peter. It was the summer of love, and Roxanne got a kick out of the attention from those two gorgeous Monkees.

Micky and Peter weren't fighters, and when they each found out that the other was vying for Roxanne's attention, they both almost admitted defeat. As much as they both wanted her, neither of them were willing to fall out over it.

However, it soon became apparent that Roxanne wanted_ both_ of them, too. And somehow, without much persuasion from _anyone_, the three of them ended up in Peter's bedroom.

Peter stripped Roxanne of her small red dress, and she laid down on Peter's king-sized bed, looking at both Micky and Peter with lust-filled eyes. Micky was the first to join her on the bed, now in only his underwear, and he laid beside her, kissing her slowly on the lips.

Peter stood watching the pair for a moment before lying down next to them. Peter laid on his side, watching as Micky run his hand down the side of Roxanne's body. She lifted herself up, allowing Micky's hands to move behind her back to unclasp her bright-red bra. Micky released her perfectly pert breasts from their clothed prison, and he wasted no time in getting his hands on them.

Micky kissed Roxanne slowly and passionately, Roxanne's hands moving up and down Micky's naked back. Micky broke the kiss, looking over to Peter. Roxanne turned her attention to Peter also, and Micky rolled off of her, giving his friend a chance to get involved.

Peter moved closer to Roxanne, and he looked down at her almost naked form.

"You're beautiful." Peter said through bleary eyes.

Roxanne smiled, biting her lip. "You're not so bad yourself." She then glanced at Micky. "Both of you."

Peter looked towards Micky and smirked. Roxanne pulled Peter down on top of her, and Peter latched his lips onto the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Do you want us both?" Peter whispered between kisses.

Roxanne nodded her head. "Mhm." She purred.

Micky laid beside the pair, watching them both attentively, getting more and more turned on as he watched the way Peter kissed Roxanne's neck.

Peter looked up at Micky once more. "You go first."

Micky smirked from ear to ear, and looked down at Roxanne. "Is that okay with you?"

Roxanne nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes." She breathed.

Peter moved out of the way, allowing Micky access to Roxanne's perfect form. Micky kissed Roxanne's lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Micky took hold of her right breast, squeezing it, caressing it, and he took hold of her nipple, teasing it and rubbing it gently between his finger and thumb.

Micky's lips moved to Roxanne's neck. He sucked the skin gently before kissing down her chest, opening his mouth wide and taking her left breast into his mouth. Roxanne's breathing was heavy now, and she arched her back as Micky teased her nipple with his teeth.

Micky's right hand moved down Roxanne's body, stroking her outer thigh. Micky moved his hand to the inside of her leg, moving upwards until it reached its target. Micky started rubbing Roxanne through her small red panties, and she arched her back once more at the contact.

"You're wet for me already." Micky purred, planting small kisses just above her breasts. Micky turned his head sideways, looking at Peter who was watching them with fire in his eyes. "Wet for us _both_."

"_Yes_." Roxanne gasped, spreading her legs, her hands nestled in Micky's mass of curly hair.

Micky smirked into her skin, and he planted wet kisses down between her boobs, down to her stomach where he paused at the top of her panties. Roxanne's whole body was heaving, waiting for whatever was going to happen next, and Micky took the top of the little red panties between his teeth, and he moved down the bed, pulling her underwear down with him.

Peter's own breathing was getting heavy as he watched Micky discard of Roxanne's panties, leaving her totally naked and ready for what was next. Peter watched Roxanne's face smirk as Micky moved back up the bed, positioning himself on top of her again.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around Micky's neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. She spread her legs, offering herself to him, and Micky's hand moved down between their bodies, dancing across her skin until it reached that patch of hair. Micky stretched his long fingers down and started to stroke her, loving the way her wetness felt and knowing how much her body wanted him.

Roxanne broke the kiss, and she wriggled and writhed beneath Micky's touch. Micky sucked her neck, and he slipped a finger inside of her causing her to moan quietly.

"Micky..." Roxanne gasped, digging her finger nails into the drummer's back.

"You like that, huh?" Micky breathed, moving his finger slowly in and out.

Micky then gently stimulated her clit with his thumb, causing Roxanne to moan a little louder than before. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans, but Micky's fingers felt so good. Micky entered her with a second finger, circling them around inside of her while still stroking that little ball of nerves that caused Roxanne to sweat and pant.

Micky curled his fingers inside of her, brushing against that special place that made her whole back curve and her head push back into the pillow. Micky continued this action for several minutes, loving that he was driving her wild and adoring how sexy she looked as she started to sweat, her body heaving at the treatment and her hips bucking involuntarily. Roxanne's eyes were squeezed shut, and Micky continued to plant kisses on her neck as he felt her get wetter by the second.

"Micky..." Roxanne gasped once more. "I need you _now_."

Peter was impressed. Peter was a very sexual human being, and he was impressed with the way Micky was working Roxanne's body. Peter was also surprised, as he'd always suspected of Micky being a little reckless and maybe even selfish in bed. Micky was so enthusiastic about everything that Peter wondered if Micky would be a little too excitable in the bedroom, getting carried away with his own pleasure ahead of anything else. But the way Roxanne's body was responding to Micky's touches told Peter that Micky knew exactly what he was doing - and he was good at it.

"Please..." Roxanne panted.

Micky removed his fingers, and he kicked off his boxers. Peter tried to get a look at exactly what Micky was packing downstairs, but it was hard to see with Roxanne's legs wrapped around him.

Micky positioned himself, and he brushed Roxanne's hair back out of her face. "I've wanted to do this all night." He admitted.

"Now's your chance." Roxanne smiled, wrapping her legs tight around Micky's waist.

Micky smirked. He kissed Roxanne deep on the lips, and he broke the kiss as he pushed into her in one swift motion.

Micky let out a groan as he entered her, and Roxanne's head pushed back into the pillow once more.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Micky slowly started moving in and out. "You're so wet."

"'Cause I need it." Roxanne breathed. "I _need_ it."

Micky moved a little faster, kissing Roxanne's neck and chest. Roxanne writhed, her back arching slightly with every thrust.

Peter laid on his side studying Micky and Roxanne as their bodies moved as one. When Micky glanced towards his friend, he noticed that Peter was pitching quite a tent in his boxers.

"Fuck..." Peter muttered. "You look so good together."

Micky made eye contact with Peter, and Peter found his hand moving down the front of his underwear, stroking himself to relieve a little tension.

Micky hadn't been watched like this before. Micky had been with loads of women, but he'd never had a threesome. Micky didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward in the slightest. If anything, it spurred him on and turned him over even more. He got a real kick out of Peter watching them, especially knowing what a sexual being Peter was. Micky found himself wanting to impress Peter almost as much as he wanted to impress Roxanne.

"Can I go a little - _ugh_ - harder?" Micky asked.

Roxanne nodded. "Yes... _yes_, please..." She replied breathlessly.

Micky started to thrust harder and deeper into Roxanne, causing the bed to rock slightly.

"You both look incredible." Peter breathed, stroking himself a little faster.

Peter thought sex was beautiful. Roxanne was moaning quietly every time Micky buried himself inside of her, her breath ragged and her face wearing a look of pure pleasure. Her thick fringe started sticking to her forehead as a thin layer of sweat graced her entire body. Her toned legs looked so good wrapped around Micky's slender waist, and Peter noted how she dug her heels into the bottom of Micky's back, egging him on and asking him for more. The way her bright red finger nails dug into Micky's skin was sexy too. Peter could almost feel her pleasure.

Peter was also struck by how good Micky looked. Peter had never seen his friend in this state before, and he thought Micky looked surprisingly strong and masculine. 'Masculine' wasn't a word people generally used to describe Micky, but right now Micky looked just that. Peter had never really noticed how toned Micky was, and when his back glistened with sweat Micky almost looked powerful.

However, Peter _wasn't_ surprised by how vocal Micky was during sex, and Peter got a real kick out of the noises Micky was making, loving the way his friend wasn't afraid to let his wonderful voice echo around the room.

Peter loved it. Peter loved how Micky stared into Roxanne's eyes, almost silently asking her if she was okay and if he was doing a good job. Her moans that were getting louder and louder seemed to answer that question. Peter was very impressed by Micky, and he was pleased with the show he and Roxanne were putting on for him.

"You're gorgeous." Micky panted. "I wanna make you come."

Roxanne pulled Micky into a kiss again, and Micky moved his hand downstairs once more. Again Micky started brushing against that little ball of nerves, causing Roxanne to cry out into Micky's lips.

"Micky!" She wailed, arching her back.

"That's it, baby. Say my name." Micky started going even deeper.

"Micky, _please_..." Roxanne's head pressed hard into the pillow, and her back arched as a loud moan escaped her.

"That's it, come for me." Micky gasped, rubbing that ball of nerves between his finger and thumb.

"Holy shit." Roxanne cried. "Oh _Micky_ !"

Roxanne's mouth opened once more as her back arched in pleasure. Peter watched as no words escaped Roxanne, instead a couple of strangled breathes and gasps left her mouth as her orgasm hit her. Her body jolted one, two, three times, and then a loud, throaty moan left her body as her nails dug hard into Micky's flesh.

Roxanne's body constricted around Micky, and he thrust into her a few more times before letting his own orgasm hit him.

"Hrghhh." Micky groaned, his hips bucking forward a few times as he spilled his seed inside of the dark haired girl.

Micky collapsed on top of Roxanne, panting heavily.

"Wow..." Peter muttered as he watched the sweaty pile of bodies next to him.

Micky withdrew, rolling off of Roxanne and laying down beside her.

"That was... that was amazing." Roxanne said breathlessly.

Peter suddenly became fearful that Roxanne wasn't going to be up for round two, as she looked totally spent. Peter was beginning to get uncomfortable, his penis hard and throbbing with need.

Micky rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his arm and leaning over to kiss Roxanne on the lips.

"You're amazing." Micky told her quietly, trying to recapture his breath.

Roxanne smiled at Micky through lazy after-sex eyes as he lightly grazed her stomach with his finger tips.

"You two put on quite a show." Peter commented.

Both Micky and Roxanne turned to look at Peter.

"I've still got more for you." Roxanne assured him, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath.

"Good, because I want some of what he just had." Peter chuckled, shuffling closer to Roxanne, admiring her body and its after-sex glow.

When Roxanne opened her eyes, they were filled with lust once more. She sat up, putting her arm around Peter. She glanced at Micky for a second before leaning in to Peter's ear.

"There's something I'd like you to do for me first." Roxanne whispered.

Peter look at her curiously, and Roxanne leaned in close, whispering something directly into Peter's ear that Micky couldn't hear. As Roxanne spoke, she looked at Micky with fire in her eyes, and Micky couldn't help feel a little paranoid.

Peter pulled back when Roxanne had finished with her request, and he looked a little amused. "Are you serious?" He asked her.

Roxanne bit her lip, nodding her head firmly. She shot another glance at Micky. "He'll like it." She assured Peter.

Peter laughed as Micky looked on, confused.

"What's going on?" Micky questioned.

Roxanne moved closer to Micky, who was now sitting upright, and she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"I asked Peter to kiss you." Roxanne told him seductively, sliding her arms around his neck.

Micky's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He looked towards Peter.

"It's what she wants." Peter shrugged, not looking too phased by it, and secretly excited by the prospect.

"But why do you wanna see that?" Micky asked Roxanne, looking genuinely confused.

"I'm guessing you'd like to see two girls kissing?" Roxanne looked at Micky expectantly.

"Of course I would." Micky replied as if that was the dumbest question he'd ever been asked.

"Why?" Roxanne pressed.

"Because it's hot." Micky replied.

Roxanne smirked. "_Exactly_."

"You think me and Pete kissing would be _hot_ ?" Micky wondered, a little baffled.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Roxanne tilted her head to the side, running her hands up Micky's arms. "You'll like it. _Both_ of you."

Micky laughed nervously, shooting a glance at his friend. "I'm not sure."

Roxanne poked her bottom lip out in a fake pout. "_Please_."

Micky looked towards Peter.

"I'm cool with it if you are." Peter said coolly. He was still incredibly turned-on and he really wanted to get the show on the road. "It's just a kiss."

Micky looked at Roxanne once more, and her eyes were alive at the idea of Micky and Peter intimate like that.

"I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to kiss another man." Peter announced confidently. "It's no big deal."

Micky felt a little under pressure, but at the same time he was a little excited by the suggestion.

"Well me too." Micky said, trying to match Peter's confidence. "I'll do anything to please a lady."

Roxanne grinned in satisfaction.

Micky climbed over Roxanne, moving himself close to Peter. His heart started to race in anticipation, wondering what on earth this was going to be like.

Peter shuffled closer to Micky and he gulped. Peter had kissed men before, but this time it was different. He was close to Micky and worked with him every single day, though he tried not to think too much of it.

"Go on." Roxanne breathed seductively.

Peter leaned forward a little, followed by Micky. Micky felt such a nervous energy inside of him that when Peter moved a little closer again, Micky let out a little giggle.

Peter pulled back. "Are you gonna take this seriously, man?" He asked, bemused.

"Sorry." Micky snorted. "It's just a bit weird, that's all."

Peter gave Micky a part stern, part amused look.

"I'm cool, I'm cool." Micky assured them both, taking a deep breath.

Micky looked Peter dead in the eye, and suddenly he didn't feel the urge to laugh anymore. Instead he leaned in slowly, followed by Peter, and before they each knew it, their lips touched.

Neither of them really responded at first, until Peter moved his lips slowly. And then they broke apart after less than five seconds.

Both Micky and Peter turned to look at Roxanne expectantly.

"Is that it?" Roxanne questioned, disappointed. "You call that a kiss?"

Neither Micky nor Peter really knew what to say. Roxanne sat forward, placing her hand on the back of Peter's head. She pulled him into a deep kiss, moving her hand to Peter's crotch and massaging him through the fabric of his boxers. Peter let out a little moan, and then Roxanne broke the kiss, sitting back and looking at Peter expectantly.

"Now kiss him properly." Roxanne ordered.

Peter was in such need of attention that he decided to oblige properly this time. Without hesitation, Peter fisted the curls on the back of Micky's head and pulled him into a kiss much the same way Roxanne had just done to him.

This time, it was a _real_ kiss. Peter parted his lips just slightly, and he was pleasantly surprised when Micky pushed his tongue into his mouth. Micky placed his hand on the side of Peter's face and found himself getting into the kiss, pressing his tongue against Peter's.

Peter tilted his head to the side, and he moved his hand from the back of Micky's head to the side of Micky's neck. Peter's fingers gently grazed the back of Micky's neck which caused him to shiver. Peter forced his tongue into Micky's mouth, and the curly haired man let out a small moan.

Peter then pulled back, breaking the kiss, and he and Micky looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before turning their attention back to Roxanne.

Roxanne wore a very satisfied look. Her eyes were filled with desire and she almost looked proud of what she'd just witnessed.

"That was more like it." Roxanne whispered, her voice dripping with sex.

Peter didn't want to waste any more time. He gently pushed Micky to the side and laid down on top of Roxanne, pinning her to the bed and kissing her fiercely.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, sliding her hands down his back until she reached his boxers. She tugged at the top of them, wanting him to lose them. Micky sat there a little awkwardly and decided he'd try to be helpful. Micky took hold of the top of Peter's boxers and pulled them down, revealing that great, round buttocks.

Peter broke the kiss with Roxanne, realising what Micky had done. Both Peter and Roxanne turned their heads to look at Micky, and both of them smirked at him, pleased with what he'd just done. Micky's heart started to race and he shuffled back a little, allowing the couple of have a bit more space.

Peter kicked off his boxers the rest of the way, and he planted open-mouthed kisses down Roxanne's flat-stomach. Peter moved himself down the bed, and he took hold of Roxanne's right leg, lifting it up in the air and running his lips down the inside of her thigh.

Peter moved his lips down until he reached her pleasure-centre. He used his tongue to taste her, licking her most sensitive areas and causing the dark-haired girl to moan loudly. Peter then pushed his tongue inside of her, and Micky watched as Roxanne wriggled on the bed, her back arching and body jolting as Peter pushed his tongue inside of her as far as he could.

Roxanne fisted the sandy blonde hair between her legs, while her spare hand gripped the sheets beneath her.

"Oh _Peter_." Roxanne moaned, her back curving deliciously.

Micky watched slack-jawed as Peter worked his magic. Micky stared at Peter's head between Roxanne's legs, and Peter opened his eyes, looking straight back at Micky. Peter had such a hunger in his eyes that Micky found himself getting turned on all over again.

Peter circled his tongue inside of Roxanne, curling it and revelling in the taste of her juices. He pushed his tongue in and out, licking her sensitive areas and causing her hips to buck and thrust unintentionally as her moans of pleasure increased in volume.

Peter gave Roxanne a few more licks before removing himself. Peter sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and staring down at the naked woman before him.

"You taste really good." Peter breathed.

Roxanne panted, staring up at Peter through misty eyes. "I want more."

Without warning, Peter flipped Roxanne onto her stomach. He then took hold of her hips, raising them so she was on her knees, the upper half of her body still pressed against the bed so her delectable backside stuck high in the air.

Peter held hold of her hips, and Micky managed to get a good look at Peter's manhood - he was _big_. Peter was about the same in length as Micky, only his cock seemed much thicker. Micky found himself staring at Peter's nether-region as the blonde-haired bassist slowly eased himself into Roxanne's wet, waiting entrance.

Roxanne let out a deep, throaty breath as Peter slowly entered her. Peter looked down at where their bodies met, and he slowly moved in and out, setting himself a steady rhythm.

Micky also stared at where Peter's body joined with Roxanne's, and Micky got a real kick out of how controlled and steady Peter was being. Micky admired him, knowing how turned on he'd been for quite some time now, knowing that Peter had patiently been waiting for his turn with Roxanne. Micky was surprised Peter wasn't pounding into Roxanne like there was no tomorrow.

Instead, Peter slowly thrust in and out, his pace quickening only slightly. And then Peter made a few short, fast thrusts before a couple of long, slow, deep ones. Roxanne gripped hold of the bedding, and she started to moan every time Peter entered her.

Peter himself was quiet, unlike Micky who'd let the heavens above know exactly what he was doing. Peter circled his hips, rotating them in a way that reminded Micky of the way Peter played bass. Micky found himself smirking.

Peter looked at Micky. Peter stared straight into Micky's eyes, and Micky stared right back. Their eyes were locked with each others, and this was when Peter started to pick up the pace. Peter kept his eyes fixed on Micky as he thrust hard and fast into Roxanne.

"Oh yes! _Yes_ Peter!" Roxanne cried. "Yes...yes..._yes_!"

Micky loved the way he could see the sweat start to cake Peter's face. His face was shiny and red, and the way those glossy blonde locks bounced with every movement was such a turn on. Micky knew he was getting aroused not just by Roxanne, but by Peter too. Micky loved that he had front row tickets for this incredible show.

"_Peter_ !" Roxanne shouted, pushing her body back against Peter's cock. "Oh _god_ !"

Peter grunted, breaking his gaze from Micky and looking down at the body in front of him once more. The sound of his balls slapping against Roxanne's pert-backside complimented her moans that were increasing in volume by the second. This was a very different orgasm to the one Micky had given her, but Roxanne enjoyed it just the same. Her whole body spasmed against Peter as she reached her climax, and Peter followed immediately after.

Peter slowly withdrew and collapsed on the bed between Roxanne and Micky. Micky sat there, open mouthed, as he watched Peter and Roxanne recover from the sexploits.

The three of them remained silent for a minute or so.

"You know," Roxanne finally said after catching her breath. "I've never listened to the Monkees much. But now I think they might be my favourite band."

Peter chuckled quietly, while Micky simply grinned. Roxanne sat up, and she pressed her hand against Peter's chest, leaning over him to Micky. Roxanne kissed Micky slowly on the lips before moving her head down to kiss Peter, who was lying between them.

"You two are special." Roxanne stated before climbing off the bed.

"_Us_ special?" Micky questioned, watching her. "No, that's you, babe."

Roxanne smirked, picking up her little pair of panties and pulling them on. "I've had fun."

"So have we." Peter commented, his arms resting behind his head.

"You don't have to go already." Micky told her, almost disappointed to see her put her bra back on.

"I need to get back to the party, my friends will wonder where I am." Roxanne replied, picking up her dress.

"I forgot there was a party even going on." Peter laughed.

Roxanne smiled, and she moved to the side of the bed where Micky sat. She turned her back to him, suggesting she wanted him to fasten her dress. Micky obliged, pulling the zip up. Roxanne turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Both of you."

"No, thank _you_." Micky laughed.

Roxanne stood there looking at the boys as if she was waiting for something.

Micky and Peter glanced at each other. "What?" Micky asked.

"I thought you might ask the question I can imagine most guys asking in this situation." Roxanne begun. Micky and Peter looked at her blankly. "I thought you might ask which one of you was the best."

Micky and Peter looked at each other once more, feeling a little embarrassed. Neither of them had actually thought of asking that question at all.

"Well I can tell you right now that I honestly couldn't choose between you." Roxanne said with a smile. "Both very different, but both very, _very_ good."

Micky actually felt himself blush a little, which was uncommon for him. Peter simply laughed. "What can I say? You obviously brought out the best in us." Peter said.

Roxanne smiled. "I'll hopefully see you around." She picked up her shoes. "You two have fun."

Roxanne winked as she turned to leave. Micky and Peter were a little confused by that comment, and they watched as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The two band mates suddenly realised they were alone and totally naked. Peter wasn't bothered in the slightest, though Micky pulled some of the covers to hide his modesty.

Peter leaned over the side of the bed, picking up an already-rolled joint that sat in an ash tray on his nightstand. Peter lit it up, took a drag, and then offered it to Micky.

"Thanks." Micky said, taking the joint and taking a long, slow drag.

"Well, she sure was something." Peter sighed contently.

"I'll say." Micky handed the joint back to Peter. "I've never done that before, you know, three in a bed. Well that's a lie, I've been with two girls before, but I haven't been with another guy. Not that I was with you, but you know what I mean."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I get you." He handed the joint back to Micky again. "You don't feel weird, you know, about me kissing you?"

"Uh, not really. It was just a kiss and she asked us to do it, so no, I don't." Micky replied, tilting his head back and letting the weed hit him. "Do you?"

"Not at all." Peter replied. "Sex is such a beautiful thing, in all its forms. I feel like I'm even closer to you now, man. It's so amazing to see two people being intimate like that."

"Yeah." Micky nodded, taking in what Peter had said. "That was pretty special."

Micky handed the joint back to Peter, who promptly took a drag. "So you'd never kissed a guy before?" He questioned.

"No." Micky replied. "Have you?"

"A couple." Peter replied, nonchalant. "It's different, but it's all good."

Micky looked at Peter, admiring his confidence and lack of inhibitions. There he was, lying on the bed totally naked in front of his friend and band mate, talking about how he'd kissed other men. Micky really looked up to Peter.

"So...uh...how much _have_ you done with a guy then..?" Micky wondered, giving Peter a sidewards glance.

"I haven't gone _all_ the way, if that's what you're wondering." Peter took another drag. He then looked at Micky. "But I've done enough."

Micky was intrigued, but he felt a little embarrassed. Although he knew Peter was comfortable with the questioning, Micky didn't want to probe too much.

"You're not gay though, are you?" Micky asked a little cautiously.

Peter laughed. "Sex is sex. We're all human beings. I don't really get this whole straight or gay thing. One day I want to settle down with a woman, the right woman, maybe even get married and have kids. I don't want to be in a relationship with a man, but then again, if I found the right guy, who knows? I'm not gay, but I'm probably not straight either. Like I say, sex is sex. It's about a connection; physically, spiritually... who cares if that's with a woman or another guy?"

Micky was really fascinated by the way Peter spoke, and he made everything sound so straight-forward and simple.

"I was with these two chicks once," Peter continued, taking another long suck of the joint before passing it back to Micky. "I watched them make love. It was so beautiful, man...the way their bodies reacted to each other, it was a truly magical experience. One of the girls is happily married to a guy she's been in love with since she was 16, and the other has had more men than I've had hot dinners. There's no doubting these girls are 'straight', but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy someone of the same sex."

Micky swallowed, and he started to feel a little flustered with the way Peter was talking. Micky wasn't sure whether he was still feeling heated from watching Peter and Roxanne about 10 minutes before, or whether it was the way Peter was talking that was starting to really turn him on.

Peter could almost sense Micky's impending arousal, and he looked at his friend with a glint is his eye that Micky couldn't place. "There's no need to be embarrassed, you know."

Micky laughed nervously. "I'm not embarrassed."

Peter smiled. "Experimentation is a part of life, it's a part of growing as a person. Learning new things about your body, about other people's bodies, it's a beautiful thing."

"Yeah... Sure." Micky nodded. "I've tried lots of different things with girls. I'm not afraid of trying something new."

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. He sucked on his joint slowly, a question running through his head he was eager to ask Micky.

"You know how great it is when you find a girl's G-spot?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Micky looked at Peter with intrigue.

"Did you know you've got something inside of you similar to that?" Peter looked at Micky, and Micky looked on blankly. "It's kinda like the male G-spot."

"Uh... Okay?" Micky was totally confused.

Peter laughed. "You say you've tried loads of things with girls, but has a girl ever put a finger - or anything - inside of you?"

"In my ass?" Micky questioned.

Peter nodded.

"Uh, no." Micky replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

Peter smiled. He laid back further on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. "You'd love it. I can tell you'd love it. I watched you when you made love to Roxanne. You're so animated, I can just see your body responding so well to someone touching you there."

Micky sat there. His heart was racing, but he was unsure why. This was a very bizarre conversation. "Well I don't really know what to say to that." He admitted.

Peter looked towards Micky. "I'm sorry, man." Peter handed Micky the joint once more. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I just feel like we shared something just now, something deep. I've done things like that before, but not with someone I know as well as you. You're my buddy, we work together every day. There's not many people I know so well who I'd be comfortable doing that with."

"No... Same here." Micky agreed. "I can't exactly imagine sharing a girl with Davy or Mike."

Peter laughed. "No way. They would never be into something like that." He looked towards Micky again. "But you... Me and you are on the same page. You know where it's at."

Micky sat there in deep thought. "I liked it... I really dug it. _All_ of it."

Micky turned to look at Peter, and Peter was watching him with interest. Peter looked so good, so relaxed. He just laid there, the glow of sex now beginning to fade but he still wore a look of content. Peter was stoned - just like Micky - as they had both been smoking a lot before their tryst with Roxanne, and his eyes were slightly droopy. Peter laid there, absolutely comfortable with being completely naked, and he just oozed sex-appeal. Micky thought he looked almost delicious. He'd never seen his friend in that light before.

"I liked the kiss." Micky admitted, a look of desire in his eyes. "_Our_ kiss."

Peter could tell by the look on Micky's face that he was getting a little turned on. "Me too."

Micky stared at Peter. Micky bit the inside of his lip, and Peter just watched him. Peter was also looking at Micky with lust. Peter had always been attracted to Micky. Micky's soft, almost feminine features, those sweet almond-shaped eyes and that lithe, firm body were of appeal to Peter. Micky was tall and slender and delicate and Peter knew that Micky shared his own lust for sex and women. Peter had often wondered if Micky had dabbled with men, but he wasn't surprised to learn that Micky hadn't. Micky was a few years younger than Peter but seemed even younger, and Peter felt that although Micky seemed to know his way around a woman's body, Micky could learn - and enjoy - _so much_ from being with a man. Peter got a kick out of just thinking about it, and his dick twitched in response to that thought.

Micky tore his eyes away from Peter's face and glanced down towards Peter's crotch. Micky could see that Peter was hardening, and Micky felt a real rush inside of him. He absent-mindedly licked his lips, and when he looked at Peter's face again he saw Peter watching him with a twinkle in his eye.

Micky felt a little nervous, but a good kind of nervous. His mouth went a little dry. Peter was gazing at him intently, waiting for Micky to make the first move.

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked seductively, reading Micky's face, mind and body - knowing full-well what Micky wanted.

Micky gulped. "I wanna do something I don't want us to regret in the morning."

Peter placed the joint back in the ash tray on the nightstand, and shuffled a little closer to Micky. "Why would we?" He asked gently, his fingers grazing the outside of Micky's thigh that was exposed from beneath the covers.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us." Micky was getting a little breathless.

"It won't, because we both want this." Peter replied, assured and confident. "As much or as little as you want... It won't be awkward. We're friends. We have a sexual chemistry; you can't say you don't feel it too."

Micky nodded. "I do feel it." He was starting to feel a little flushed.

"We need to let the fire burn. If we don't, that's what will cause tension between us." Peter slowly moved his hand beneath the cover that was hiding Micky's manhood. He looked Micky dead in the eye. "Do what you want to do."

Micky didn't need much persuasion, and he launched himself at Peter, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him with fire and gusto. Peter let Micky take control, loving that he was the one to open up this whole new door for Micky and his sexuality. They kissed for ages - fast, passionate kisses.

Micky moved his lips to Peter's neck, sucking and nibbling it. He lifted his head. "This doesn't feel awkward at all."

Peter smiled up at the man on top of him. "Not at all." He said, pulling Micky down into a kiss once more.

Their hands explored each other, and Micky was shocked by his own confidence - he was really enjoying this. Micky had never even imagined being with a man, least of all a man he knew as well as Peter, but everything they were doing felt right. It felt exciting and liberating. Micky couldn't believe how alive he felt.

Peter groped Micky's backside, squeezing it and massaging it firmly in both his hands. Both men were hard, and Micky rubbed himself against Peter, pressing himself down on the slightly older man.

"Can I touch you?" Micky breathed into Peter's skin.

"Do whatever you like." Peter told him.

Micky lifted his body slightly, allowing his hand to move down to Peter's thick, hard erection. Micky wrapped his long fingers around Peter's length, looking down between them, and he slowly started pumping Peter at a slow pace, getting used to the feeling of someone else's penis in his hand.

"Mmm..." Peter breathed, closing his eyes and resting his head as Micky slowly stroked him.

Micky picked up his pace, and he kissed Peter passionately once more. Micky broke the kiss and watched how Peter responded to his touches. Peter opened his eyes, gazing up at Micky with a smile on his face.

"You like this, don't you?" Peter asked him.

Micky nodded enthusiastically. "I do... I really like it." He replied, his breath ragged. "I want to do more."

"We can do whatever you want to do." Peter assured him. "_Anything._"

"I kinda wanna suck you..." Micky replied, excited, exhilarated, his breath heavy and quick. He was flushed and wore a look of wonder and intrigue in his eyes. "Is that weird?"

Peter smirked. "Not at all. Explore all you want." He replied confidently, his breathing deep.

Micky bit his lip. He looked nervous in the best possible sense - the kind of nerves one would feel before going on a rollercoaster. Peter looked at Micky with such trust and reassurance that Micky had no doubt this was want he wanted to do. Micky's whole body and mind felt alive, and he was excited to try new things. He felt a real desire to please Peter.

Micky quickly shuffled down the bed, a dirty smirk on his face. Peter thought Micky's enthusiasm was wonderful, and it turned him on even more.

Micky started stroking Peter again, looking down at the cock in his hand with wide eyes. "I know now why they call you 'Big Peter'."

Peter chuckled quietly. "You're packing quite a lot down there as well, I'm quite surprised. For such a tall skinny guy, you certainly have a lot going on downstairs. You know how to use it as well. I saw what you did to Roxanne. Now I know why so many girls leave your dressing room with a smile on their face... and there was me thinking it was just autographs you'd been giving them."

Micky's smirk grew, and his cheeks flushed red.

Peter lifted his head, looking down at Micky and tilting his head to the side. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

"Shut up." Micky laughed, turning his attention back to Peter's cock which he was stroking lazily.

Without warning, Micky dipped his head, sucking Peter into his mouth. Peter was taken totally by surprise, and his head flopped back against the pillow again.

Micky went slow at first, getting used to the alien feeling of Peter's large penis in his mouth. It was weird, it was different, but it was good. Micky got a kick out of it, and he found himself bobbing his head faster.

"Damn, Micky..." Peter breathed heavily, surprised at the effort Micky was putting in.

Peter took hold of Micky's mass of curly hair, gripping it gently as Micky slowly started to take more and more of Peter in his mouth.

Micky was getting such a rush. He never in a million years expected to give someone a blow job, let alone actually enjoy it, and he filled with confidence and bravery. He felt incredible.

Micky stroked the rest of Peter that he couldn't get in his mouth, and he run his tongue over the head, licking up the underside of Peter's erection before sliding it back into his mouth effortlessly.

"Holy shit, Micky..." Peter groaned, bucking his hips slightly. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Micky took Peter out of his mouth, pumping him hard and fast as he looked up at Peter's flushed face. "This is so weird, because this isn't weird at all." He gushed excitedly.

Peter pushed Micky's head back down, and Micky resumed his sucking with surprising skill.

"Ohhh..." Peter breathed. "I knew- _ughh_- I _knew_ you'd be good at this. I could just tell."

Micky bobbed his head even faster before stopping once more. "This is so amazing." He said, his almond-shaped eyes looking wider than Peter had ever seen them.

"Turn around." Peter told Micky, who just looked at him with a confused expression. "I wanna 69 you."

Micky looked like a kid at Christmas, and he scurried back up the bed, positioning himself on top of Peter so his genitals were hovering above Peter's face. Peter smiled wickedly at Micky's blatant excitement, revelling in Micky's thrill and eagerness to try something new.

Peter got hold of Micky's backside once more, squeezing it firmly as Micky dipped his head and took Peter in his mouth once more. Peter then took Micky into his mouth, and Micky moaned out instantly, letting Peter slide out of his mouth as he groaned loudly. Peter loved how loud Micky was.

"Ohhh Peter." Micky moaned, stroking Peter's length. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good."

Peter carried on what he was doing, sucking Micky with expert-skill. Micky managed to compose himself enough to take Peter in his mouth once more, and the two of them carried on these actions for a couple of minutes before Peter decided to maximize Micky's pleasure.

Peter removed Micky from his mouth just long enough for him to coat his finger in saliva. Peter didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around Micky once more, and at the same time he pushed his finger inside of Micky without warning or hesitation.

Peter knew it was a risky move when Micky's mouth was filled with cock, and he was surprised that Micky managed to avoid biting down on him. Micky lifted his head and let out a moan, shocked by the feeling of Peter's finger inside of him.

"Relax," Peter told him in a soothing voice. "You're going to enjoy this."

At the moment, it just felt really odd, but Micky was stunned when Peter's finger pressed something inside of him that Micky thought felt like fireworks exploding in his body.

"Holy fuck!" Micky shouted, his hips bucking.

Peter smirked, quickly sucking Micky back into his mouth and stroking the spot inside of Micky once more, causing the younger man to cry out.

"Ohhh _god_." Micky gasped, his breath ragged and his body heaving. "Uhghh...o_hhh_...uhh...oh _fuck_..."

Micky couldn't believe it. Peter's warm, wet mouth giving his dick expert-attention, and the feeling of Peter's strong finger working inside of him sent Micky to heaven and back. Micky had never felt anything like it, and when Peter pushed another finger inside of him Micky was totally blown away. He'd totally abandoned Peter's cock for the time being, unable to concentrate on anything but the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling inside and out.

Micky's moans got louder still, and he thrust gently into Peter's mouth. Micky's moans were now coming from his very core, and he was totally powerless to contain them.

"Pete, oh god!" Micky wailed, throwing his head back.

Peter moved his mouth and worked his fingers faster, loving the noises Micky was making

Micky grabbed hold of Peter's length, pumping it hard and fast. He tried to take Peter in his mouth again but only managed a few seconds, unable to breath. Micky also needed to let his moans escape him, and he was unable to do that with a mouth full of cock.

"Pete...ugh... S-Sorry I can't- I can't suck- ohhhh fuck..."

"Don't worry about me," Peter breathed heavily, giving his mouth a break just long enough to speak. "Just enjoy this."

Micky gripped the bedding tightly, blown away by the sensations that were beginning to overcome him. Micky wanted this to last forever, but unfortunately it wasn't going to last much longer at all. Micky was well on his way to one hell of a climax, and Peter was doing everything he could to ensure this was an orgasm to remember.

"Pete... oh fuck, man... I'm gonna come... I can't hold- I can't hold it... Oh _shit_... _Pete_..." Micky threw his head back, a strangled moan coming from the pit of his stomach.

Micky's body jolted, and he instinctively thrust into Peter's mouth. Peter took it like a pro, pressing hard against that spot inside Micky as the curly-haired man spilled everything he had into Peter's waiting mouth.

Micky hung his head, his whole body feeling both light and heavy at the same time. He was covered in sweat, his mind blown by what he'd just experienced. Peter slowly slipped his fingers out of Micky, and he sucked Micky until he was soft. He then removed his mouth, swallowed, and took a well deserved breath.

Micky flopped over onto his back, lying top-to-toe with Peter and trying to catch his breath. Peter propped himself up on his side, smiling as he looked at his sweaty, satisfied friend beside him.

"Holy shit." Micky gasped, his chest heaving. "That was unreal."

Peter turned himself around and crawled down the bed to meet Micky. He laid on his stomach next to his band mate, and he run his fingers through Micky's damp-with-sweat hair.

Micky prized his eyes open, turning to look at Peter. "You're insane, man."

Peter laughed a warm laugh. "I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? Holy shit... I can't- I can't even..." Micky shook his head, trying to recapture his breath. "Fuck."

Peter chuckled, rolling on to his back. He slowly started to stroke himself. "You're pretty special too, Micky."

Micky turned his head, noticing what Peter was doing and feeling a little guilty. "Shit, sorry. I totally abandoned you." He wiped his brow.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Peter assured him. "I'm okay. You just get your breath back. You don't have to do any more if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" Micky questioned, rolling on his side to face Peter. "After what you just did to me, the least I can do is get you off as well. I can't promise it'll be anything like what you just did to me, though."

"I think you'd be surprised." Peter looked at Micky with a twinkle in his eye. Micky couldn't believe how composed Peter looked.

"If I'd been stopped mid-blow job, I'd be seriously pissed." Micky took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself together.

"It's all about patience. There's no rush." Peter replied, a picture of calm and content. Even his strokes on his throbbing erection were lazy and calm. Micky couldn't believe it.  
"You're hardly even human, man." Micky shook his head in disbelief. "There's no one else on earth I would've felt comfortable doing this shit with. I don't feel weird or awkward at all, and that's because of you. I've sucked a dick now... that's something I never thought I'd say. And I feel really good about it. Like, seriously good about it. You've opened my eyes, man... I don't even know how you did it."

Peter smiled a satisfied grin. "Well it's not all me; you need to give yourself some credit. You love sex just as much as I do, and now you know that you can appreciate it in different ways to what you're used to."

"I'll say." Micky took a deep breath once more, finally feeling some composure.

Micky moved closer to Peter, running his hand down his friend's chest slowly until he reached Peter's crotch. Micky carefully removed Peter's hand and continued the stroking for him. Micky leaned over the blonde-haired man, kissing him slowly on the lips once more.

Micky broke the kiss after several seconds, hovering over Peter's face. "I know we're both pretty stoned right now, and I was probably a bit drunk when we first came up here with Roxanne, but I _do_ know what I'm doing, and I really don't think I'm going to regret it tomorrow at all."

Peter smiled a warm, friendly smile. He stroked Micky's face gently. "It's 'cause we're buddies. This is just bringing us closer together."

Micky smiled back at his friend, and he kissed him on the lips once more. He gave Peter a look of desire. "I want to make you come." He whispered seductively.

"Then get back to work." Peter smirked, running his hands down Micky's back. "Take as much as you want. I'll warn you when I'm about to blow, I don't expect you to take my load. This is the first time you've given a blow job after all."

"I'll do my best." Micky gave Peter a devilish grin, licking his lips almost greedily.

Micky scrambled back down the bed and didn't hesitate to take Peter in his mouth. Micky sucked Peter with renewed energy, desperate to satisfy Peter the same way Peter satisfied him. Micky couldn't believe how good it felt, and he found his throat relaxing enough to let Peter slide down as far as he could take it.

"Ughhh Micky..." Peter groaned, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Peter managed to lift his head enough to look at Micky's curly hair between his legs and he loved the look of determination and enthusiasm on his friends face. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"That's it, Mick, you're doing so good, man..." Peter moaned, moving his hips slightly. "That feels so good...oh yeahh..."

Micky loved hearing Peter's words of approval, and he started to work harder. Micky started massaging Peter's balls, remembering what he enjoyed from receiving blow jobs and trying to do the same to Peter. Peter's breathing was so loud, a few breathes were laced with moans, and Micky thought it sounded like music. It was such a sexy sound that Micky wanted to do everything he possibly could to make Peter continue those noises.

After a few minutes, Peter was on the brink. Micky figured Peter was getting close; his breath was ragged and he started bucking his hips involuntarily. Micky braced himself, preparing himself for what was going to come, and he felt strangely excited about it. Micky felt like this was the next part of this incredible lesson, and he was eager to learn more.

"Mick... shit, babe... I'm gonna blow... I'm gonna come, man..." Peter gasped, writhing on the bed and thrusting up into Micky's mouth.

Micky stayed put. Micky pumped Peter's shaft, the head of his friend's penis just inside his mouth, and he waited for Peter's juices to hit him. Peter let out a strangled groan, and there it was - a few jets of come streaming into Micky's mouth.

Micky released Peter right away, swallowing without trying to think too much. Micky blinked hard, his eyes watering just slightly, but he was surprised with how well he took it.

Micky wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and finally managed to focus on his friend who laid breathlessly on the bed beneath him.

"Did I do okay?" Micky asked almost innocently, like a child seeking approval.

Peter laughed. Peter laughed right from his stomach. It was a gorgeous laugh, Micky thought, and he took that as a positive sign.

"Do you really need to ask?" Peter asked, catching his breath.

Micky moved up the bed, lying beside Peter once more. "I liked doing that."

"I can tell. You took it like a pro." Peter said, looking at Micky through hazy-eyes. "You're really quite something, Mick."

Micky smiled. "I can't imagine I'd ever want to suck anyone else off."

"Well you don't have to. Never do anything you don't feel comfortable with." Peter run his fingers through Micky's hair.

"Thanks for this. This has really been a night to remember. I mean, Roxanne was great. Fuck, she was amazing... but you? I fucking love you, man." Micky gushed.

Peter grinned at his friend.

"Not like _that_." Micky corrected. "But you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, and right back at ya." Peter closed his eyes, sighing contently, the satisfied smile still plastered on his face. "You're a good friend, Micky."

"You too, Pete."


End file.
